


I Can't Protect You

by MidnightStarShip



Category: Benthan - Fandom, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Bloody Hands, Fear, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Whump, Worry, shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightStarShip/pseuds/MidnightStarShip
Summary: Benji gets hurt. Will Ethan be able to save him?





	1. Benji POV

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough fiction for these two, so enjoy!

Benji jogged down the stairs of the hotel they’d been holed up in. Another mission done, another success. Being over watch for Ethan could really drive you crazy sometimes, but it wasn’t without the reward of a satisfying round of beer completely on Ethan. He'd left his name on the hotel in hopes that he could convince Ethan to relax and take some time off with him. They were in Italy, and he couldn't think of a more romantic get away. 

He turned the corner into the alley behind the hotel. He walked with a spring in his step feeling good about bring down another international terrorist group. Yep, just another day as a field agent. He smiled to himself gleefully. He saw a stranger turn into the alley just in front of him and gave him a cheerful wave, sharing the joy he was feeling.

The strange moved his arm and he thought the wave was to be returned. He barely had time to register that the man was holding a gun before two bullets punched through his stomach. His vision turned bright red for a moment as he dropped to his knees. Shock. This must be what shock felt like.

Had he actually been shot? He didn’t feel any pain……he couldn’t even remember if he’d heard the gun fire. He felt warm liquid running out between his fingers and slowly looked down at his hands. Blood. His hands were covered in blood. Just like that, his hands started to shake and his guts seemed to light on fire.

He’d never been in so much pain before. He struggled to breath, but all he could manage was panicked gasping.

“Benji are you there?”

Ethan……Benji had forgotten that he was wearing an ear piece. Ethan was talking to him. When had he started talking? He needed help. He needed to tell Ethan where he was. He tried to tell him he needed help, but all he managed was a strangled sob.

“Benji?”

Benji struggled to get to his feet. Maybe if he got to the main road he could get help. A wave of nausea and dizziness hit him like a fist to the face, and he collapsed on the ground in front of him. He was going to die here.

“Benji! Answer me!”

Panic. Panic might be the only thing keeping him from succumbing to death. He didn’t want to die. “E…Eth……Ethan!” He whimpered. “He….hel…..help!” He felt tears running down his face as he tried to pull himself forward toward the end of the alley.

“Benji, what happened? Where are you?!”

“Please….please….help.” Benji’s words were nothing but a quiet, muffled whimper. His fingers clawed the ground in front of him, but he couldn’t go any further. “Help me.”


	2. Ethan POV

Ethan dashed through the crowded streets of Rome. He regretted leaving on foot now, but he supposed with how busy the streets were it didn’t make much of a difference. He press his fingers over his ear grinding the earpiece in. “Benji, answer me!” He shouted, not caring about the looks bystanders gave him as he rushed by.

Nothing mattered but getting to Benji.

“Hunt. Hunt come in.”

Ethan ignored the command over his earpiece and dodged past a tourist group. Overwatch wanted to him to continue with his cover, but he wouldn’t do that at the cost of Benji’s life. They’d only just admitted how they felt about each other and he couldn’t lose him now. “Damn it Benji! Where are you?”

“Hunt, we will send a medical team in to look for him, stay on task. This is not a request.”

More than anything he wanted to rip the piece from his ear, but he couldn’t do that in case Benji spoke again. It had been more than ten minutes of silence, and that fact was chilling. He could hear Benji pleading for help, and the silence that followed could mean the worse.

“No. He’s alive.” He stated out loud to himself. He needed to believe this. He reached the hotel and sprinted up the stairs. His stomach flipped over as he saw the door had been kicked in. He slowed just outside the door and pulled his gun out of his waist band. He leapt into the room gun at the ready, but it was deserted.

“Benji?” He called softly circling the hotel room. Someone had certainly gone through everything that was here. Every drawer was pulled open, clothes, papers, and broken electronics littered the floor. The one thing he couldn’t find was evidence that Benji had be injured here. “Please don’t let him be kidnapped.”

“Have we been compromised?”

“I have more important things to be worrying about than if we’ve been fucking compromised!” Ethan shouted over the mic. “Benji is missing!” He rubbed his forehead in frustration and realized his hands were shaking. He took in a sharp breath desperately trying to keep it together.

“We’ve picked up his location.” The voice over the comm seemed reluctant. “He’s in the alley just behind you.”

He didn’t need telling twice. He raced out the door with his heart in his throat. He could do was pray they hadn’t just dumped his body. Please, let him be alive. Please! He dashed down the alley and slid to a halt at the sight of someone laying on the ground.

“Oh god.” He covered his mouth with is hand and felt the urge to be sick. He’d watched agent die, seen friends lying dead before him, but this was different. “Benji……” He saw a the trail of blood from Benji trying to drag himself to safety.

He dropped to his knees beside him, slowly rolling him over. He could see the entry wounds on the center of his stomach. It had been a quick hit job. These people didn’t really care if Benji lived or died they just needed him out of the way.

He pressed his hand down over Benji’s stomach cradling his head in his lap. “Come on Benji.” He whispered, his voice trembling. He used his free hand to feel for a heartbeat, but if there was one he couldn’t find. He didn’t care who heard him or if he blew his cover completely. “HELP! Somebody call the ambulance!” He remembered where he was and repeated the message in Italian.

“Don’t do this to me, Benji.” He pressed his forehead against his partners. “You can’t leave me like this.” He choked back a sob refusing to cry. “You’re going to be okay. You’re going to be okay.” He kept repeating these words, even as the sounds of sirens split the silence.


	3. Ethan POV

Benji had been in surgery for the greater portion of the day. Ethan had heard that he’d coded on the table once during it. He was finally given the all clear to visit him, but he couldn’t bring himself to open the door leading to the room. He’d been told that Benji had a long way to go before he was out of the woods. The close range of the gun had torn up his insides.

His hand rested on the handle to the door. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath slowly pushing the door open. His eyes fell on the figure lying in the bed. He looked so pale, so weak, wrapped up with breathing tubes and machines beeping around him.

Ethan walked up to the side of his bed. “Benji?” He had been told that it was unlikely that he would wake anytime soon, but he had been hopeful. He sat down on the chair at his bedside and took a firm hold of his hand. “It should have been me. Why did they go after you?” He squeezed his hand gently. “You have to wake up, Benji. Do you hear me? Because I’m not going to leave your side until you do.” He waited for some sort of sign that Benji heard him, but he just lay there completely still his hand limp in Ethan’s.

He didn’t move. He refused to do so. He said that he’d wait here for Benji to wake up, and damn it he was going to. The night dragged on and Ethan rested his head on the bed, but he wasn’t going to sleep. He needed to be awake just in case………

Ethan felt a light nudge against the palm of his hand. He slowly lifted his head realizing he’d nodded off. He felt the movement again and looked down at his hand. He watched as Benji’s fingers curled around his own.

“Ethan….”

The voice was rough with pain and exhaustion, but it sounded beautiful to him. “Benji.” He looked up at the pair of bright blue eyes looking back at him. “Benji, oh Benji thank god.” He tightened his grip on his hand, as he rose to his feet and kissed Benji’s forehead.

Benji winced a little. “You fell asleep.” The effort to say the words seemed to drain the rest of the energy from him. “How long….?”

“Don’t try to talk.” Ethan sat back down in the chair, worriedly glancing at the vital signs on the machines. “It doesn’t matter, I’m just so glad you came back to me. I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

Benji managed a small smile and then groaned sharply. “I feel like crap.”

“You look like crap.” Ethan caressed his cheek. He laughed bit releasing some of the stress, and quickly pulled his hand back wiping a tear of relief that had escaped down his cheek.

“Are you crying?” Benji’s hand tightened around his. “You big softy.”


End file.
